Hero's Rage
This event occurs when a hero gets mad, usually when his friend is tortured or killed by the villain. A perfect example is Goku: he becomes a Super Saiyan because of anger due to Krillin's death, caused by Frieza. There are more several reasons that an hero can get mad. This case can be compared with Heroic Breakdown, but they mainly regain their composure in more faster rate due to the said composure were tested by the following reasons: *Fed up of being the servant of a villain *Being angry with themselves, for not saving a friend (either originally wanted to but failed or otherwise). *Throwing tantrum or reaching a breaking point. Also comparable to Releasing Stress. Examples *Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan 2 beacause of anger due to Android 16's death and for his father and friends, tortured by the group of Cell, Jr.; turns into a Super Saiyan when Videl is brutally attacked by her opponent. *Darkwing Duck *Tommy Pickles: Finally snaps at Dil's selfishness and in his rage very nearly pours mashed bananas on him for the monkeys to take him away. *Homer Simpson *Takato Matsuki: Snaps when Beelzemon kills Leomon and loads his data. *Margalo: Angered when her master Falcon attempted to murder both Stuart and his cat friend as well as him only see her as a pawn for his crimes. *Anger: Snaps when Mr. Anderson tells Riley she can't have dessert if she doesn't eat her broccoli. *Mr. Turner: Yells and rips his hair out after losing the cleanest house award to Mr. Dinkleberg. *Ned Flanders: Yells after his friends and neighbors, including Homer Simpson crudely rebuild his house. *Riley Andersen: Yells when she makes a scene at the dinner table. *Drew Pickles: Yells after Angelica wrecks his home office. Snaps when he hears that his younger brother, Stu lost Angelica. *Eric Cartman: Yells after Kyle Broflovski gives him the Ants in the Pants game for his birthday instead of the Red Mega Man action figure, due to the stores being sold out of them. *Chief Powhatan: expresses anger towards his daughter Pocahontas, by harshly blaming her for Koccoum's death, and for disobeying his orders to stay in the village away from the English settlers. *Jason Johnston: Snaps angrily at Quincy Maroone after he blames him for shoplifting. *Timmy Turner: Snaps after his parents refuse to believe that Vicky is evil after Timmy tries to explain to them that Vicky is evil; Snaps when Vicky sends his future self back to the future. *Ryūko Matoi: *Harry Potter: rages angrily at Aunt Marge to shut up for insulting his deceased father during dinner *Godzilla: Roared furiously at Destoroyah for killing Godzilla Junior. *The Beast: Yells after Belle entered the West Room which she is forbidden to enter. *King Triton: Destorys Ariel's treasures in a barbaric rage when Ariel blurts out that she loves human Prince Eric. *Shrek: Rages at Donkey after losing Princess Fiona to Lord Farquaad. *Daffy Duck: *Vegeta: Yells after Goku made a comment about Bulma to Old Kai. *Shulk: Rages at Metal Face several times; once after the latter has murdered his childhood friend Fiora, several more times when Metal Face taunts him about Fiora, and most notably one time after Metal Face has killed Emperor Sorean. *Ragna the Bloodedge: Rages at Yuuki Terumi for turning Jin Kisaragi against him, cutting off his original right arm, kidnapping his sister Saya, taunting him several times, mind-raping Noel Vermillion and turning her into a then-rampaging Mu-12, and forcing Lambda -No.11- to pull off a heroic sacrifice to save him. *Judy Hopps: Furious at Nick Wilde after being conned. *Grolla Seyfarth: Snaps when Iris Sepperin mocks her about her misfortune of having to fight against the undead form of her grandfather and mentor Raimund Seyfarth, whom she reveals she arranged to have resurrected by her father, Graf Michael Sepperin. *Sash Lilac & Carol Tea: They both rage at Lord Brevon for all of the atrocities he committed during his time on Avalice, especially for taking Milla Basset hostage at knife-point to prevent them from recovering the Kingdom Stone and then turning her into a monster and forcing them to fight her. *Moana: Flies into a rage towards the ocean after her boat is destroyed in a storm. *Tiger: Rages at Chula who threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon and overcoming his fear of spiders. *Hulk: *King Kong: *Lightning McQueen: Snaps when he is re-fixing the road in Radiator Springs and being stranded there. *Rika Nonaka: Rages at Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa after getting her and Renamon lost. Quotes Gallery Ed Rage.png|Ed's savage rage King Julien going to rage.png|King Julien's rage after rats touch his feet Patrick rage.png|Patrick growling with rage Mr._Gus_in_Treasure_Map_22.png|Mr. Gus enraged Spejson's rage.png|Spejson's rage Kratos_rage.png|Kratos' rage to Zeus Calloway's rage.jpg|Mrs. Calloway snorting with rage about to burst the train doors Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|Squidward furiously yelling at SpongeBob and Patrick for ruining his Sunday morning. Twilight angry S1E15.PNG|Twilight Sparkle's Rage. YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING!!.jpg|Mike Wazowski raging at Sulley for getting them sent to the Himalayas. File:Anger_about_to_explode.jpg|Anger's rage Furious Drew Pickles.png|Drew Pickles seething with fury after hearing that his brother lost Angelica. SpongeBob's meltdown.jpg|SpongeBob's raging breakdown after three baby yellow creatures jump in front of him, making him 332nd in line. Rrtbcarnrbaimage.jpg|Rudolph enraged that Arrow called him a reject. Mirror_Gem_-_GarnetAngry.png|Garnet's raging at Steven Universe in "Mirror Gem" she tries to grab the mirror when getting slaps by Steven. King Triton's destroying Ariel's treasures.png|King Triton destroying Ariel's treasures Goofy angry with Max after max gave the wrong direction at the junction.jpg|Goofy's rage at Max for making a wrong turn of the junction. The Lost Mattress 044.png|Mr. Krabs' Rage at Squidward for taking out his old mattress Avengers-Hulk-Loki-1337008016 (1).gif|The Hulk's rampaging rage madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3953.jpg|Alex flying into a rage towards Marty. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events